A boggart's true form
by fatestraik
Summary: *finished!*Time of the marauders. Sirius is afraid of being shown his worst fear, not of what he'll see, so he's afraid of a boggart! Not my idea, R&R. Flamers with death wishes welcome as well.
1. Introduction chapter

A/N=Hey all! This is a very short fic. It's going to be about.six chapters at most. So far I think it's going to be four chapters exactly. I hope you enjoy this fic.it really wasn't my idea, it was Memento Mori's idea. Give the credit to that person not me! Anyway. I still hope you like it. Flamers with death wishes and reviewers are welcome.  
  
  
  
A BOGGART'S TRUE FORM  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This story takes place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the time of the Marauders! It was morning and everybody was sleeping comfortably. Sirius Black was now thirteen years old and attending his third year at school.  
  
He was woken by a scream, followed by a loud thump and a moan. He sat up and looked around drowsily. Peter had fallen off his bed.  
  
"Hey Wormtail!" he heard James shout. Everybody in the room was awake now. (Just the four Marauders. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter.) "Another of those nightmares?" Peter's head popped out of the tangle of blankets, pale and shaky, and nodded nervously.  
  
"What is it that you see every single night?" Sirius asked and hopped out of bed.  
  
"Oh, um, j-just that, um, m-my family is being attacked by.by You-Know- Who." Peter stammered. (A/N=Lied obviously, he was dreaming of joining him and what would happen to him if he betrayed him.)  
  
".I-Know-Who." Sirius muttered. "I don't know who!"  
  
"That lunatic, Voldemort." James told him. Peter shivered.  
  
"Oh, him." Sirius sighed. "He's been gaining a lot of power recently, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah." said Remus. "He's been killing muggles and halfbloods like mad."  
  
"That is why I really don't think you should worry, Wormtail." James told Peter. "You're a pureblood."  
  
"But he's starting to get scary Prongs!" Peter whispered. "He's getting strong."  
  
"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "He's gathering followers. Death Eaters, I think, he calls them."  
  
"You're right Padfoot." Peter nodded. "Death Eaters." (A/N=He should know.out of first hand experience. The idiot!)  
  
"I can't blame Wormtail for fearing him." Sirius said, walked to Peter and helped him up from where he was lying.  
  
"Better get ready." Remus stated. "It's almost time for breakfast already."  
  
"As you command Moony!" James and Sirius shouted and saluted Remus in a soldier's way. Peter giggled and Remus frowned, but chose to ignore them.  
  
They got ready and headed to the Great Hall, but James suddenly jumped in front of them, blocking their way. The hall was deserted apart from the Marauders.  
  
"What is it Prongs?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's still early. Why take the short way when we can take the LONG way to the Great Hall?" James asked, grinning.  
  
".Long way?" Sirius asked and grinned understandingly. "You mean, THAT way?" he asked and pointed towards a close-by corridor that obviously did NOT lead to the Great Hall. James nodded.  
  
"Guys, I really don't feel like it." Peter complained.  
  
"Fine then. Take the short road." Sirius snapped. "I think I'll take a little walk."  
  
"Moony? Can you take care of Wormtail please?" James asked before sprinting away with Sirius, leaving a gaping Remus behind.  
  
"Me?" Remus asked. "Why me? Why could I go as well?! Oh, thank you a lot Wormtail." he sighed and walked to the Great Hall, Peter close behind. About ten minutes later, James and Sirius, both grinning, joined them. In about another ten minutes later, the room was drowned in laughter. A dozen frowning Slytherins with rabbit ears had entered the room.  
  
"Congratulations guys." a giggling Peter told James and Sirius. "We all needed a laugh."  
  
"Come on everybody." said Sirius, also giggling. "We have potions with the bunnies in ten minutes."  
  
A/N=Liked it? Review everybody! You can correct me, if you want to, suggest later happenings and stuff. Suggest, yes, but I'm not necessarily going to type it.only if I really like the idea and it doesn't mess with the rest of the story. You see, I've already, almost, finished it.on paper. So, I can add things, but I aint changing naught. Review anyway! .Please? Hey, I think I should warn you from now. I might not be updating very fast, so don't hate me for that ok? 


	2. Getting the news

Hey everybody! I typed in the next chapter. I hope your enjoying the story, but please! Review! I know there are people out there that are reading this story but aren't reviewing, I used to do that as well. But guess what! In the past 3,5 weeks, I've been storming around, reviewing all the stories I had once-upon-a-time-read! And hey! If you've written a story you want me to read, tell me. Review me and I'll review you!  
  
  
  
A BOGGART'S TRUE FORM  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Marauders were panting by the time they entered the Great Hall for lunch. They just had the worst Care of Magical Creatures lesson ever! They had to learn how to take care of argoworms, a kind of worm that squeaked and sneezed all the time, but somebody in their class accidentally tipped over the barrel containing them all and they spent the rest of the lesson chasing them all over the classroom.  
  
"I hate argoworms." said Remus as they sat down.  
  
"Me too! They look so boring but run so fast!" Sirius agreed and served himself. "What lesson do we have now?"  
  
"Defense Against Dark Arts." James said. "We're going to fight a boggart today."  
  
"A WHAT?!" Sirius gasped and dropped his fork with a clang.  
  
"A boggart." Remus repeated. "It's a creature that will turn into your worst fear to scare you and-"  
  
"I know what it is!" Sirius snapped nervously.  
  
"You aren't scared, are you Padfoot?" Peter asked. Remus and James glared at him for using Sirius' SECRET name in public.  
  
"No. I'm not scared. I'M TERRIFIED! Who would like their worst fear shown to them?"  
  
"What is your worst fear Sirius?" James asked him.  
  
".I.dunno."  
  
"Look Sirius. All we have to do is find out what you're scared of most so you'll be prepared for the fight!" Remus said.  
  
"Ok. What could I be afraid of most?" Sirius asked.  
  
"How are we supposed to know?" asked James. "We'll just start naming creatures and you'll tell us if you're scared of them or not."  
  
"Ok. Start."  
  
"Um. Dragons?" Peter asked.  
  
"No." Sirius shook his head negatively. "They're strong, but not scary."  
  
"Uh." Remus grinned. "Werewolves?" He raised his hands in front of him like claws and growled.  
  
"No. My best friend's one."  
  
Remus dropped his hands and frowned. "Darn it." he muttered.  
  
"Dementors?" James asked. Sirius looked pensive for a while.  
  
"No. I've never quite got close to one so I'd feel the fear they emanate. I'm really NOT scared of something that makes you feel a way I've never felt. I know they're terrible and that the way they make you feel is bad, but I haven't experienced it, so.I don't realize the danger." he finally stated and frowned. "What could I be afraid of?"  
  
"I know!" Peter gasped and leaned closer. "You-Know-Who!" he whispered, a terrified expression on his face.  
  
"You crazy?" Sirius gasped. "Voldemort?" Peter's eyes flew open in pure terror. "He's just nuts! I'm not scared of him!"  
  
"Sirius, if you're not scared of anything at all.then why are you so worried?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah Sirius." James agreed. "If you don't have a worst fear, don't fear!" Sirius still looked worried though.  
  
"What if I have a worst fear and just don't know it?"  
  
"You do." Remus said. "Argoworms." Sirius faked a terrified expression and looked around worryingly.  
  
"Oh no!" he gasped. "Where are they? We should run!!!" Remus and James grinned, Peter giggled. "Seriously guys." he said, stopping the act. "What if I DO have a worst fear?"  
  
"Oh, pull yourself together Sirius!" James gasped. "You're starting to sound like Peter!" Peter and Sirius frowned and scowled at James. "You call yourself fearless?"  
  
"NO! That's what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Come on guys." Remus interrupted, sensing another usual James vs Sirius jinx fight. "We've got a lesson to go to."  
  
A/N=Like it? I know it's not like Sirius to panic over anything, he's too cool to. But he IS terrified of being shown his worst fear, so just let himself express himself freely! That count for you too James! * Glares at James who's calling Sirius a girl. James grins and leaves him alone. * So. That's all! Don't forget to review! By the way, a little thank you to my few reviewers.  
  
Moony: Maybe, but I think of it this way. Voldie was getting more and more powerful while they were at school. He went through loads of transformations blablabla. But while he did, I think he got stronger WHILE attacking and gathering death eaters. He wasn't that bad though. It's AFTER they graduated that hell broke out. Thanx 4 reviewing by the way! Don't stop!  
  
Grania the fire witch: Thanx 4 reviewing, love your name! And, you'll get more! Hell yeah, loads more. 


	3. Facing the fear...

A/N=Hello again! Sorry it takes so long to update, but my life is not the easiest so, I've got problems to solve all the time. Well, here's the third chap! Enjoy.  
  
"Hello class." Professor Crass welcomed. He was tall and skinny, with short, gray hair and glasses. "As you probably remember, we're going to be fighting a boggart today." Sirius gulped. James punched Sirius on his shoulder. Sirius frowned and punched James back. James raised his fist again, but Remus miraculously sprouted in between them.  
  
"Um. Professor?" a child asked and raised his hand in the air.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is it? Is it in this room?"  
  
"No, it's not. It's in the one next to this one. In a wardrobe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, let's move." they all followed professor Crass out of the classroom and into the one next to it. It was a wide, dusty room with many desks and wardrobes. "It's here. Follow me." He walked to one of the wardrobes, which suddenly shook and made all students gasp and jump back. "It's ok. Come closer." The professor urged. All students reluctantly walked a little closer. "Do you all want to fight it? Or are there some that would rather not to?" he asked.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but James 'accidentally' stomped on his toe, making him groan in pain. By the time he was able to answer, the professor was speaking again.  
  
"Didn't think so. Good, well, the incantation is 'Riddikulus'. Repeat that with me."  
  
"Riddikulus!" everybody shouted, including a frowning Sirius.  
  
"Good, well, you all read in the book, didn't you?" Professor Crass asked. He either looked terribly bored or Sirius was having hallucinations.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, well. Who'll go first?"  
  
Sirius was shoved forwards by a wickedly grinning James and before Sirius even realized what was happening, Crass had muttered a "Good Black. Let's go." and had cast the wardrobe door open.  
  
A/N= Cliffhanger or what? Hehe. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to make it 4 chapters not 3. A story with only four chapters. Hm. The shortest story I've ever written! My important story is 96 chapters. But I'm not gonna post that, so you don't have to worry about reading 303 pages. Hey! Don't forget to review! It matters a lot.  
  
attackofthejello = Hey there Maggie! lol I'm not as good with the Marauders as you say. I can' be. I suck at writing and accept it. But, as long as you don't flame me, I'm gonna keep on postin! Now, I couldn't think of anything Sirius could be afraid of. He is going to fear Dementors most after he visits Azkaban, but for now.  
  
WildWitch = Yo! Glad you liked it. Thanx for reviewing blabla, cause I'm not good at thanking either!!! ^_^ The bunny-ears-thingy was just cause I wanted to keep my best Marauder pranks for my other story. Which is coming up soon! (Should I start postin already? Hm. Nah. Hm. Oh. Hell yeah! I'll have to start typing in.) 


	4. A Boggart's true form

AN=Hey all! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I was having a little.writers block? No. Sorta, but not quite. Well, an obstacle. I finally managed to finish the fourth and last chapter! I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get straight to the point of the story. Well, one thing for sure, this is probably gonna be the shortest story I've ever written!!! Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last chapter, so I'd like to tell you something that concerns the whole story. I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE PLOT AND THE BOGGART'S TRUE FORM! The marvelous J. K. Rowling owns everything else. .Thank you.  
  
Sirius gulped and raised his shaking wand, ready to cast the spell. He had his eyes pinned on the wardrobe, waiting for the boggart to exit. .And it did.  
  
Not long after professor Crass had opened the door, a cloudy figure floated out. It was like a dark black cloud that expanded and shrunk slowly, as if it were breathing. It slowly moved towards the frozen Sirius, but he didn't remain frozen for long.  
  
"Riddikulus!" he shouted as he pointed his wand towards the dark cloud approaching him and at once it changed. Now it had the shape of a misty yo- yo that kept spinning up and down.  
  
"Anne! Walk forward!" professor Crass commanded and the fight continued.  
  
* * *  
  
"What was that thing?" James gasped as they made their way down the corridor. "That cloud?"  
  
"Yeah Sirius." Remus agreed. "What was it?"  
  
"Why are you afraid of a dark cloud?" Peter asked.  
  
"Are you afraid of anything that contains your name?" asked Remus.  
  
"Nononononono." Sirius shook his head negatively. "I'm afraid of a boggart, not a cloud! What you saw-what we all saw back there-it was nothing more or less than the boggart in its true form!"  
  
"No way." James gasped.  
  
"So your afraid-I mean-your worst fear's a boggart?" asked Peter.  
  
"Uh-huh! Hell yeah! One of these days it might turn into something else. When I'm afraid of something terribly, it will turn into that! I don't want to see my worst fear! Ever!"  
  
James sighed and Remus shook his head, but Peter nodded understandingly.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N=Kinda small eh? Well, I just haven't been in a great mood right now. Well, did you like it? Review! Please!  
  
A great thanks to the following for reviewing.  
  
Shasa Perino = I hate cliffies as well, but they're good in a book or story. Cause when you use them the readers will come back to find out what happens next! lol Well, I can't post my 303 page story, cause I'm gonna publish it. Heehee, I'll try anyways. My aunt has connections and everybody says it's goos, although I KNOW it needs fixing. If I post it someone will steal the idea. I can't.I'm dying to see if people like it, but I cant. I'm glad you liked the story. I'll check yours out soon! Today, I'll try, but I just started posting another story. Try it! It's 'The Marauders return'. Well, c ya! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Warrior of the Pen = Hello there! I know I'm keeping you in suspense! That's the only way I knew you'd coma back for the continuation. Muahaha! I'm evil aint I? Well, thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the story. Ps. Love your name! LOL  
  
attackofthejello = yo there! Cliffhangers are supposed to make you obsessed with stories. That's why I bloody use em! Muahaha! .I think I'm getting' too evil for me own good. Muahaha! I made u late for chemistry, I hope. Makes me more evil! MUAHAHAHAHA! ^_^ Heehee!  
  
Dalamar's Mercy = Thanks for the advice! I'll keep it in mind. Well, glad you liked the story! I was going to make the boggart's true form a human, so it's like an Animagi that can see your worst fear, but I was kinda too bored to type it. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing! It meens lots.  
  
delonariel = I know I'm evil! Muahahahaha! Well, I hope you like the story! Thanks for reviewing! Don't stop!  
  
Another thank you to me past reviewers: WildWitch, Grania the fire witch and Moony, and another thank you to my future reviewers! C ya all! And try reading my new fic, 'The Marauders return', it's gonna be big!  
  
Buh-bye! 


End file.
